Apuesta
by Sakura-mret
Summary: Y si todo comenzara por una cruel apuesta? No sería lo ideal, sólo esperaba que no lo descubriera. Yugi es el nuevo en el colegio y Atem es el popular millonario con un carácter igual al de su socio Seto, seguramente los conflictos serán interesantes y Yugi aprenderá muchas cosas. Horrible summary, no se me ocurrió nada más, jeje. Puzzleshipping y Puppyshipping, más otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es un fic que he hecho con un poco de inspiración que vi de una situación real, jeje, no pude resistirme, sólo lo modifiqué un montón, jejeje. Es un Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping y otras parejas que irán descubriendo con el tiempo, espero que les guste, es el primer yaoi que hago de Yu-gi-oh!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo esto sin fines de lucro y por entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: Este fic es del género Yaoi, relación chicoxchico, así que si este género no es de tu agrado , te pido que no leas y te evites la molestia de pasar un mal rato, prefiero no tener que ver comentarios negativos en cuanto a esto, gracias.**

* * *

**Apuesta**

**Capítulo 1: Peregrino**

Era una bellísima mansión. Una propiedad enorme, con la extensión suficiente como para tener un jardín dentro del mismo jardín. En tanto terreno existía un edificio donde habitaban, un enorme gimnasio con todo lo necesario para entrenar cualquier tipo de deporte, piscinas, una pequeña pista de carreras, etc.

El jardín era un lugar para el descanso, con espacios inmensos, con diversos tipos de flora exótica atendidos celosamente por jardineros orgullosos de su trabajo, un estanque en una especie de claro había sido construido como repuesta a la petición del joven amo del hogar, también había una fuente con grabados extraños, de la cual manaba agua con parsimonia; simplemente hipnotizaba.

Entre los arbustos y árboles más alejados, en un lugar donde nadie podía ver si algo o alguien se ocultaran ahí, se encontraba el joven amo de esa propiedad tan excéntrica y hermosa, con un libro descansando en sus piernas.

En el enorme jardín también existían caminos hechos con pequeñas piedras de río, que daban la sensación de un lugar alejado de la realidad. Todo esto aunado a que la gran mansión se encontraba en el barrio más rico de la ciudad.

La mansión era un edificio de tres plantas, y que abarcaba lo ancho de la medida del jardín, con quince habitaciones para huéspedes y la recámara principal; cada habitación tenía una sala de estar propia, y todo lo necesario para una estancia cómoda, además de un baño completo y un baño común de vapor.

La cocina estaba equipada con la última tecnología, completamente nueva, pues nunca la usaban. Un salón de baile, para fiestas y eventos sociales; un lugar vacío y silencioso, como si se tratara de un espacio fantasma.

Al igual que el comedor, con una mesa tan larga y ancha, que parecía una broma a las pobres visitas que se recibían. El dueño tenía un gusto exquisito para el diseño, y todo combinaba perfectamente rastros de generaciones antiguas, que databan desde las civilizaciones primeras, con el estilo minimalista moderno, con los tonos claroscuros y toques brillantes. Esto hacía de la propiedad una de las más envidiadas entre los vecinos.

El joven del libro se levantó de su refugio con pereza, tomando su mochila del instituto y libros de las asignaturas correspondientes, junto con su computadora portátil bajo el brazo salió con calma al Sol, que tanto le fascinaba, pero que evitaba a toda costa, para no broncear aún más su piel morena clara. Varios empleados le saludaron al verlo pasar, y él sólo correspondió con asentimiento de cabeza y una leve mirada.

Al entrar a su hogar se fue directamente a su habitación, la más grande y mejor amueblada de todo el recinto. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y sacó de nuevo sus materiales para continuar con los deberes. No soportó mucho antes de cerrar todo y alejarse de ello. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número más conocido para él: la pizzería más cercana. Les dio su orden con autoridad.

Así era casi todos los días, sin compañía, con pereza, el aburrimiento, el cansancio de administrar desde su ordenador, una empresa que sería suya algún día de estos, el instituto al que asistía por compromiso y odiaba con todo su ser, sus profesores tan inútiles y fastidiosos que lo odiaban, etcétera. No tomó mucho tiempo para saber que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de su cuarto desordenado.

Tuvo un sueño extraño, con sus compañeros de escuela, y alguna tontería que ni él mismo entendía ni quería darle importancia, pues seguramente de nuevo reprobaría el examen próximo. Al despertar le restó importancia a sus ensoñaciones y se dio una ducha que necesitaba para despertarse rápidamente.

Así era la vida monótona del joven Atem Muran, heredero de Empresas Muran, hijo único. Un chico popular entre todos, ingenioso, sarcástico y sumamente orgulloso. Noble y caballeroso gracias a la educación desde temprana edad. No tenía inconvenientes en hacer nada, pero sólo hacía algo siempre y cuando fuera interesante. Odiaba la injusticia del mundo, pero de vez en cuando reía cuando alguno de sus compañeros era intimidado por otro más fuerte, era todo un misterio.

En algún momento vio una caja de pizza olvidada en su escritorio, pero al saber que durmió de más ni siquiera se molestó en abrirla. Durmió hasta el día siguiente por lo que ahora se le hacía tarde para llegar al colegio.

Se metió a la ducha con una rapidez extrema y salió con todo el vapor del cuarto de baño.

Atem se vistió como pudo con su uniforme y un par de zapatos negros de diseñador. Su uniforme estilo militar estaba seriamente modificado, pues no se sentía cómodo usando el regular. No llevaba una camisa blanca como los demás, no usaba el saco cerrado, no llevaba su remera dentro del pantalón, y todo esto lo hacía con un simple objetivo: estar más cómodo con lo que usaba.

Sus ojos tenían un tono de café con reflejos rojizos, que junto con su cabello tan extraño (un peinado sin precedentes, ¡Qué era natural! Totalmente indescriptible, y de tres tonos, que cambiaban poco a poco del violeta muy oscuro al negro azabache; tenía los mechones cerca del rostro, junto con otros tantos más arriba y cerca de su gran peinado, que eran rubios artificiales, con total intención, pues aún si quisiera, nunca se podría peinar), hacía que varias chicas se le acercaran con dobles intenciones. Además el tono bronceado-pálido de su piel añadía varios puntos más.

Salió de su habitación sin desayunar, y una señorita del servicio llevaba una bandeja con el pobre alimento del día: un par de tostadas, jugo de naranja, un té blanco y un café.

-"Lo siento, pero hoy no desayunaré, voy tarde y me toca el servicio"- le sonrió y se fue sin esperar una respuesta de la muchacha.

Bajó las escaleras con la mochila en mano y al llegar a la gran puerta hecha de madera sólida con refuerzos de acero, dos hombres vestidos con traje negro la abrieron con una reverencia hacia su joven empleador y enseguida se subieron a un auto azul como piloto y copiloto, y Atem detrás sin prestarles atención.

El viaje a la escuela generalmente era rápido y sin contratiempos, normalmente llegaba en veinte minutos o menos, pero en aquella ocasión un congestionamiento provocó un retraso al instituto; al pasar junto a la causa de su atraso vio varios autos y a sus dueños en una tremenda discusión sobre la responsabilidad y el dinero. Atem sólo atinó a sentirse con pena ajena, y se alejaron rápido de todo ese lío.

El instituto: un lugar que guardaba a los mejores estudiantes de todo el país (eso decía la propaganda), con instalaciones de primera calidad (más bien promedio), y todo el ambiente que un chico o chica pudiera desear (nunca crean esto). Pero a pesar de la falsedad de esas frases Atem Muran había insistido en asistir en un lugar así, promedio, pero medianamente un lugar de prestigio.

Se sentía algo menos diferente si estudiaba junto a personas de clase social media, y por supuesto se intentaba ocultar entre ellos, claro que siempre encontraban algo extraño en su modo de vestir y hablar y por ello no se podía ocultar mucho. También tenía un compañero con el mismo estatus social; no era que se llevaran de maravilla, por entenderse y tener tanto en común, sino que tenían una relación de rivales-amigos que a ambos les ponía de vez en cuando de mal humor.

Llevaba en esa escuela por, relativamente, poco tiempo: un año, ahora se encontraba en segundo grado de preparatoria, al final se aplicaba a los exámenes finales, y aunque no se llevaba perfectamente con sus compañeros, había encajado entre ellos, y pertenecía a ese grupo de personas extrañas. Pidió bajar del auto dos cuadras antes, como siempre, para que no lo vieran llegar con chofer.

Pasó rápidamente a dejar sus zapatos y colocarse los que se usaban en el instituto, blanco y para nada bonitos, corrió hasta el salón donde tomaba las clases, esperando no ver a nadie en él. Cuál fuera su sorpresa al ver el lugar limpio, el pizarrón con la fecha del día, flores frescas en el jarrón, y todos los pupitres relucientes, buscó con la mirada al responsable de eso, pues según sus cálculos ese día sólo él hacía la limpieza –por ser un grupo non, le correspondía hacer los días de servicio solo-.

No encontró a nadie, por lo que se sentó en su lugar, al fondo de la clase, justo junto a las ventanas, y esperando que Seto Kaiba, que se sentaba a su lado derecho llegara. Revisó el reloj, que estaba arriba de la pizarra, con fastidio. Esperó a que el aula se fuera llenando poco a poco, lo extraño era que todos lo veían raro, pues esa etapa ya la había vivido cuando recién había entrado. Lo saludaban quedamente, pero en cuanto se alejaban lo suficiente, se ponían a cuchichear sobre él y algo más que no alcanzó a escuchar.

Vio a Seto Kaiba ingresar con su séquito de admiradores y admiradoras. Como siempre llevaba el uniforme impecable, cerrado al estilo militar, el saco y el pantalón de un azul muy oscuro, perfectamente planchados, y una camisa blanca de diseño exclusivo. Se alcanzaba a ver que no tenía intenciones de saludar a las chicas, ni a nadie que lo molestara en ese momento, así que Atem empezó el saludo cordial.

-"Buenos días Kaiba"-.

-"Buenos días Muran"-.

Sólo eso, casi no hablaban, de vez en cuando quedaban en verse en la mansión de uno u otro, con la intención de hacer una alianza empresarial, con mercadotecnia de por medio. Se llevaban como semejantes, sólo eso.

-"¿Después de clases veremos sobre el proyecto pendiente?"- el castaño enarcó una ceja.

-"Si, pero esta vez en tu casa, no puedo soportar tus pláticas con Mokuba"-.

En ese momento llegó el profesor de Historia, el profesor encargado del grupo, con una carpeta con las listas de los alumnos. El jefe del grupo se levantó antes que todos, pidiendo saludar al maestro. Al terminar el saludo, el hombre mayor habló con su tranquilidad acostumbrada.

-"Buenos días jóvenes. Bien, les tengo una noticia interesante, un nuevo compañero se les unirá desde el día de hoy"- se dirigió esta vez a la puerta deslizante con la voz un poco más alta –"Pasa por favor"-.

La puerta se corrió sin alterar su velocidad, y pasó un muchacho al instante. Casi todo el grupo lo miró pasmado, y surgió una exhalación generalizada. Todos, excepto Kaiba y Muran, miraban al nuevo, que tuvieron que voltear por compromiso y porque el profesor los miró de mala manera.

Era un joven más bajo que el resto de los hombres del grupo, pero llegaba a la altura de las mujeres. Llevaba el uniforme como todo chico ejemplar, con el saco abierto y su camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y ni una sola mancha en ella, zapatos sencillos, no llevaba ningún adorno de ningún tipo, pero aún así destacaba en sobremanera: sus ojos tenían un color que se podía ver una vez en la vida; eran violetas, no azul oscuro, no café, simplemente violetas, además de eso, su rostro pálido era enmarcado por un cabello con un peinado extraño, muy similar al cabello de Atem Muran –tenía los mismos tonos, sin embargo, el cambio entre ellos era menos evidente que el de su contraparte, es decir, los tonos eran más oscuros, casi azulados por el reflejo que daba la luz-.

Sonreía.

Tenía una inocencia en la cara, como la de un niño que nunca ha sido travieso. Sin embargo, a pesar de verse en pocas palabras como un chico bueno, en un instituto era lógico que fuera blanco de muchas bromas pesadas, que ganaría varios enemigos al instante, sólo por ser tan bueno. Enemigos como Atem Muran, que no soportaba ver a alguien que se le pareciera tanto, pues era engreído y muy orgulloso de ser único.

-"Su nombre es Muto Yugi, será su compañero a partir del día de hoy"- escribió el nombre con lentitud en la pizarra, sin fijarse en el nuevo o sus alumnos en general. Al terminar se fijó en Muto, sonriéndole para infundirle valor para hablar.

-"Mucho gusto, Yugi Muto, espero que nos llevemos bien"- hizo la reverencia correspondiente y esperó para que le asignaran su puesto.

-"Delante de Muran hay un lugar, ese será tuyo a partir de hoy"-.

Atem levantó el brazo de mala gana para indicarle a su compañero, muy parecido a él, a quién se refería el profesor y su lugar. Yugi avanzó hasta su puesto, viendo que su compañero lo miraba hostil y fríamente, por lo que desvió la mirada y borró su sonrisa para evitar conflictos posteriores, en lugar de eso se fijó en su otro compañero, un rubio que se veía serio y fatigado, que estaba a la derecha de su pupitre.

Se sentó sin decir palabra, esperando que la clase diera comienzo cuanto antes. Algunos miraban al nuevo con curiosidad, otros al popular Atem, como queriendo ver algún tipo de parentesco, o simplemente se divertían viendo dos chicos prácticamente iguales, salvo por la estatura, el color de ojos y la impresión que daban a simple vista.

Las clases volaban, sin oportunidad de descanso, hasta que llegó el receso tan esperado, y donde casi todos salieron al patio para estirar las piernas un poco. Sólo se quedaron pocos, como Seto Kaiba y Atem Muran que abrían sus portátiles para continuar con su trabajo, unos chicos que conversaban en el fondo sin prestar atención a otra cosa y al final el joven Muto, sacando un obento con calma, pues no tenía intención de molestar a sus compañeros.

Empezó a comer con calma y, cuando terminó, guardó con movimientos lentos su pequeña caja, para voltear a ver la pizarra sin expresión en el rostro, como aburrido y cansado.

-"No creo que ese código tenga que ver con la programación de la seguridad Muran, concéntrate"-.

-"… Sí, pero si logro poner en arranque el beta de esto con ese código, terminaremos pronto la programación esta vez, te recuerdo que la última vez fue tu culpa el perder la información que teníamos, tardamos más de un mes para recuperar todo, y eso que yo no sé tanto de la programación"- aún miraba de mala manera a su doble inocente que tenía enfrente, pero mantenía serena la plática, con un dejo de burla.

-"No fui yo, fue el idiota de Wheeler que rompió mi disco duro cuando jugaba"- a pesar de todo se llevaban como buenos rivales amigos –"¿Qué te sucede con aquel tipo? ¿Tanto te fastidia su presencia?"- susurró con sorna.

-"Creo que es de imbéciles intentar lucir como los ídolos que ven en televisión, sé que soy famoso, pero eso no es razón para imitarme, hay que ver la tontería humana"- se volteó con toda intención para seguir hablando con Kaiba, al mismo tiempo que subía el tono de voz para que el pobre Yugi, que había escuchado perfectamente, respondiera a sus insultos.

Este no se inmutó, a sabiendas de que pronto se le acercarían para agredirlo físicamente, sacó una pequeña caja de madera, pintada de dorado, dentro tenía piezas de oro, con grabados extraños, parecían jeroglíficos, tan antiguos que nadie conocería su significado. Empezó a intentar armar las piezas en una especie de rompecabezas tridimensional. Se le veía tan entretenido que no escuchaba ya lo que los otros decían de él.

-"Da igual"- se giró definitivamente para seguir con su trabajo, pero se topó con que Seto Kaiba había cerrado ambas computadoras y observaba divertido la escena que estaba por suscitar –"¿Qué sucede? Creí que querías terminar esto cuanto antes Kaiba"-.

-"Sin embargo, creo que lo podríamos terminar en tu casa, no estoy de humor"-.

Dejaron de hablar y en vez de eso esperaron con el silencio a que el descanso terminara y las clases continuaran tan aburridas como siempre. Pero llegó un chico con la noticia de que no tendrían las siguientes dos clases, por lo que tendrían que esperar más de lo previsto sin hacer nada productivo.

-"Disculpen"- el nuevo les habló amistosamente, pero con cierta resistencia, al notar por primera vez que seguramente eran de familias acomodadas. Estaba algo alejado de su pupitre, que aún tenía las piezas de su juego en la caja, se había levantado hacia ellos.

Ellos voltearon a verlo con indiferencia, para ver que Yugi les extendía una mano.

-"¿Qué quieres fracasado?"- Seto Kaiba no estaba acostumbrado a ver la confianza que se tomaban los chicos de su edad.

-"¿Perdón?"- de acuerdo, una cosa era que tal vez a la vista no se llevarían nada bien, y otra cosa era que de la nada se atrevieran a insultarlo, por eso odiaba profundamente a los ricos. Siempre era lo mismo.

-"¿No escuchaste? ¿O no entendiste? Lárgate por favor"- Atem le miraba de arriba abajo con desdén.

-"Como sea"- abrió la palma de la mano, enseñándoles una sencilla memoria USB, que contenía el trabajo completo de esos dos genios; trabajo sin el cual no podrían seguir con su alianza por meses o años.

Muran y Kaiba extendieron las manos al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que alguno pudiera tomar la memoria, el joven nuevo la soltó, dejándola en el piso sin siquiera mirarlos –"Es una pena que sean tan malos conmigo simplemente porque soy nuevo, o tal vez porque no tengo los mismos recursos que ustedes. Con su permiso compañeros"- se regresó a su lugar, recogió sus cosas y se fue del lugar.

Atem Muran levantó la memoria tan valiosa y sin esperar a que alguien lo siguiera, dejó sus cosas en su lugar para alcanzar a Yugi cerca de la entrada a la biblioteca, un lugar que generalmente se estaba vacío, con excepción de la bibliotecaria que amaba los libros.

-"¡Hey, tú! ¡Chico nuevo, voltea!"- no esperó a que acatara la orden, sino que lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girar con brusquedad, para quedar frente a frente. Tuvo que bajar su mirada debido a la altura de su contraparte, pero de ningún modo se inclinó para quedar a par.

Agarró con fuerza la camisa y parte del saco con una sola mano, levantándolo sólo unos pocos centímetros del suelo y azotarlo en la pared más cercana. El joven Yugi no salía de su sorpresa, sin duda esos tipos eran de cuidado… y él acababa de hacerlos enojar.

-"Quiero una disculpa, no tienes el derecho de soltar mis cosas así como así"- la furia tonta lo cegaba. Ni recordaba exactamente porque estaba ahí.

-"T-te recuerdo que… l-les hablé para entregarles esa cosa que tanto usaban, yo no la tiré ni fui descuidado con ella… I-intentaba hacerles un favor"- su defensa era por demás justa –"Sus respuestas no tuvieron razón, tirarles esa cosa fue lo menos que podía hacer"-.

Antes de que continuara, Atem ya había alzado su puño contra el rostro del menor, que había recibido el golpe solamente con una exhalación de dolor, ni un grito en el aire, lo que provocó que el chico rico intentara un nuevo golpe… Hasta que una mano lo detuvo justo a centímetros de Yugi.

-"Métete con alguien de tu calaña Muran"- un rubio y un castaño se encontraban salvando al de ojos violetas, y el rubio habló con molestia mal disimulada.

-"Y… según tú… ¿cómo quien?"- lo miró de arriba a abajo, con superioridad pintada en los rasgos.

-"Como por ejemplo… no lo sé, Kaiba tal vez"-.

Atem soltó a Yugi viéndolo apoyado por dos chicos, dejándolo en el piso junto a la pared con un movimiento lánguido –"No merece ni mi tiempo"- al momento en que se giraba para irse, la voz infantil de Muto lo alcanzó.

-"Muran-san, siento mucho lo que hice, pero… de algún modo se lo merecían, tú y tú compañero"- increíblemente le sonreía un poco.

Se alejó molesto, muy frustrado.

El silencio del pasillo se interrumpió por las voces entusiasmadas de los dos muchachos que habían salvado al chico amatista de una segura golpiza.

-"Tú eres Yugi Muto, ¿no es así? Yo soy Tristán Taylor mucho gusto, soy del grupo cinco"- el castaño le extendía amistosamente la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del piso.

-Y yo soy Joey Wheeler"- le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal del inicio de una buena amistad totalmente sincera –"Parece que hiciste algo que lo molestó un poco"-.

-"Si… pero ustedes estaban ahí, lo vieron todo"- los otros dos se miraron como viéndose descubiertos, le sonrieron.

-"Pensamos que, si tienes las agallas de no pasarles nada por alto a ese par de ricachones desadaptados, eres una buena persona"- Joey le hablaba con una curiosa confianza, que hizo que Yugi se sintiera acompañado por primera vez en el día –"Me agradas, ¿te puedo llamar Yugi?"-.

-"Yo también, yo también"- Tristán se señalaba a sí mismo.

Yugi dudó un momento, por no estar seguro de si estaba bien hacerlo, pero entonces recordó que ellos le habían ayudado de buena fe, además de que le inspiraban la suficiente confianza, asintió con la cabeza, para después notar que el dolor de la mejilla seguía ahí y no se iría tan fácilmente.

-"Vamos a que te curen eso"- dijo Joey y se lo llevó hasta la enfermería, junto con Tristán.

-"Yo creo que me voy, tengo clase de matemáticas y no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos Yugi"- le regaló una mirada de gracia y se fue corriendo.

Ya estaban en la enfermería y la doctora le curaba la mejilla con una pequeña venda.

-"Debes tener más cuidado jovencito, caer de las escaleras puede provocar serios problemas físicos"- le sonreía maternalmente, dejando que se levantara de la cama.

-"Si, lo sé, tendré más cuidado la próxima"-.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de la amable mujer y salieron del lugar con apuro, avanzaron hasta el aula donde estaban sus cosas, custodiadas por un par de chicas, que se fueron rápidamente al verlos entrar.

Yugi y Joey se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste que eso fue culpa de Muran?"- le señaló la mejilla.

-"Prefiero no tener tantos problemas, en nada afectaría a Muran-san el que la enfermera lo sepa o no. Es mejor así"-.

-"… Supongo. Oye, oye, ¿sabes Yugi? Tu parecido físico a Muran fue cosa de muchos rumores, creían que o eras el mismo idiota o tal vez pariente del idiota"- rió al recordar como todos lo veían extrañamente –"Pero quién se imaginaría que eres totalmente lo opuesto de ese tipo"-.

-"Ya me imaginaba algo así… todos fueron fríos cuando llegué"- suspiró con tristeza, pues a causa de varios cambios que había pasado nunca lograba entablar una amistad, y ahora que era definitivo que se quedaría en la ciudad, todos se alejaban de él.

-"No tienen la culpa, Atem Muran y Seto Kaiba"- hizo una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar el segundo nombre –"Son unos tipos ricachones, que no han tenido nunca intenciones de buscarse más compañía que la de sus portátiles o ellos mismos. También, por eso mismo, son populares y no les niegan nada. Son pesados y personalmente me encantaría dejarlos en su sitio"- se frotó la nariz con un dedo, en signo de buena voluntad.

-"¿Qué te lo impide?"- notaba que su nuevo amigo estaba reprimido por sus impulsos.

-"Tristán y yo somos algo… impulsivos, siempre nos defendíamos a golpes, pero ya no tenemos permitido hacer ningún tipo de alboroto, si es que no queremos que nos expulsen definitivamente"-.

-"… Entonces se arriesgaron al ayudarme"- ahora se sentía culpable por casi hacer que se fueran de la escuela.

-"No te fijes, pero si puedes dales su merecido de mi parte…"-.

-"Lo siento, odio las luchas físicas, prefiero resolver todo con palabras, como seres racionales, ¿no crees Joey?"- se sintió tan raro tener la confianza de decirle así a alguien, pero extrañamente lo sintió natural.

-"Eres extraño, pero creo que tienes razón"- le restó importancia y se volteó a ver la mochila ahora abierta de su amigo –"¿Cuántos años tienes Yugi?"- estaba seguro que debía ser menor.

-"Tengo catorce"- sacó un mazo de cartas, la baraja inglesa completamente cuidada.

-"¿Y por qué estás aquí?"- le dejó intrigado saber que su propia conjetura había sido cierta.

-"… Yo… mi familia viaja mucho, así que debía, bueno yo… los acompañaba"- el rubio no entendía –"… Estudié fuera, en distintos lugares, pero mi abuelo enfermó y lo único que le podía ayudar era un descanso, así que decidimos que sería mejor dejar de viajar"- aún no entendía, guardó la baraja sonriente –"… Estudié con mi abuelo en sus expediciones y ahora vivimos aquí. Hice un examen para ingresar, es la primera escuela a la que ingreso en forma…"-.

-"Déjame ver si entendí: tienes catorce, viajabas mucho, aprendías lo que te enseñaba tu abuelo y con esos conocimientos pasaste el examen de ingreso"-.

-"No tengo mucho dinero, así que para pagar la colegiatura tengo que mantener una beca que me dan, debía ingresar aquí para no provocarle más problemas a mi familia"- no entendió realmente lo que el mayor le quiso decir.

-"Increíble, eres mi ídolo"-.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, y pasaron el resto del día conversando entre clases o en las mismas, casi siempre porque Joey necesitaba entender algún tema en particular y Yugi le explicaba con detalle y paciencia, ninguno parecía sentirse con un desconocido, sus pláticas eran ligeras y cordiales, sin dejar de lado el sentido del humor. Joey era de ese tipo de personas que hacía amigos con exagerada facilidad, así que para Yugi era como estar con la persona que le apoyaba y guiaba.

El día pasó rápido y seguían conversando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Joey se levantó de su lugar con una expresión indescifrable, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, se despidió de Yugi con una disculpa y se fue corriendo para no llegar tarde a su hogar.

Yugi no tardó en reunir sus cosas para irse, se giró sobre su eje y miró a sus compañeros ricos que esperaban quién sabe qué cosa para irse del instituto. Yugi pasó a su lado, dándose el lujo de detenerse al lado de Atem Muran.

-"Siento de verdad lo que sucedió, no debía haber actuado así"- hizo una reverencia, les sonrió y se fue a paso veloz.

Ambos ricos se quedaron callados, aunque por diferentes situaciones: al castaño simplemente no le importaba la disculpa o el pleito; y el chico de ojos rojizos estaba extrañado. Primero se notaba ofendido por la situación de la memoria, después dejaba que lo defendiesen sin él intentar detenerlo, y ahora se disculpaba por algo de lo que ya no estaba tan seguro si tenía en realidad la culpa. Había que ver los cambios radicales en la gente, no podía creer que ese chiquillo se tragara así de fácil sus palabras.

-"Parece que le gustas"- el comentario del CEO de la Corporación Kaiba lo tomó por sorpresa, no era normal que Seto le hiciera algún comentario sobre lo que notaba alrededor que no tuviera que ver con él mismo o alguna burla hacía Atem.

-"¿Qué?"- no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

-"Siempre tan elocuente"- sonrió para hacer notar el sarcasmo –"A ti también te gusta, me imagino"-.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- rió un poco para demostrar que no creía ni una de las palabras que decía –"Ese niño fue una molestia desde un inicio"-.

-"He de admitir que ese chico no hizo nada en ningún momento"- se puso a pensar de manera objetiva y con un poco de gracia, pues las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

-"Por supuesto que sí, desde que entró por esa puerta"- señaló la puerta.

-"Y… entonces, me podrías decir… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo? Porque yo no vi ningún tipo de agresión Muran"- reía para sus adentros, esto de poner a prueba a su único compañero medianamente agradable le ponía de buen humor.

-"¡Claro! Se quiso parecer a mí"-.

-"Ese comentario fue estúpido y lo sabes"-.

-"¿Con esa boquita te diriges a tu hermano?"-.

-"Sin ofender, pero no es que fueras el Faraón de Egipto o algo parecido Muran"- como si en algún momento lo llegara a ser –"No intento defender al nuevo, sin embargo tengo la certeza de que nunca te había visto en toda su vida"- empezó a carcajearse de manera que se encontraba disfrutando el poder que poseía en cuanto a ser un poco más observador que el resto de la gente normal.

-"¿Cómo explicas su cabello?"- se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más al escuchar que desafortunadamente Kaiba tenía razón.

-"Supongo que es natural, o una moda demasiado popular, claro que no lo entiendo muy bien, pareciera que ahora todos quieren parecer idiotas ambulantes"-.

-"Al igual que tú Kaiba. Vámonos ya, que no tengo tiempo para quedarme en la escuela y perderlo"- ambos se levantaron, sin hacer mención de su plática, como si nunca hubieran hablado de tales cosas.

Atem se encontraba aún pensando en las palabras tan seguras de su amigo, tendría que empezar a prestar mayor atención. Bajaron juntos por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto. Unos árboles enmarcaban el camino del edificio escolar hasta la entrada, en ese momento y por la época, se encontraban sin hojas. El trayecto a pie duró muy poco, un auto negro se estacionó justo enfrente de la entrada, propiedad de Seto Kaiba. Varios estudiantes que salían solos o en grupo, miraban maravillados aquel auto del año.

Los chicos de negocios subieron sin hacer caso a las miradas poco disimuladas y los comentarios de adulación. Los vidrios polarizados impedían el paso de los pocos rayos del Sol, que aún se alcanzaban a ver al o lejos.

-"A la mansión de Muran, Roland"- ordenó con paciencia, sacando su celular y apagándolo para no tener que contestar absolutamente ningún tipo de negocio aburrido.

Todo el camino pasó a gran velocidad, con el silencio del momento, salvo por alguna frase ocasional de alguno de los presentes. Atem bajó primero, para llegar a la puerta de su casa, los mismos hombres que habían abierto la puerta en la mañana le saludaron con una reverencia pronunciada, para después darle el paso al otro joven.

No hicieron caso a ninguna persona de la servidumbre, francamente no tenían tiempo para pasarlo con ese tipo de gente, así que dejaron encargados el maletín y la mochila de Kaiba y su compañero y subieron a la habitación principal para continuar con su trabajo.

Se sentaron frente a un escritorio muy largo en el que fácilmente cabrían tres o cuatro personas trabajando y ocupando suficiente espacio. El escritorio era de cristal enmarcado con acero, los diseños que se encontraban en el vidrio eran de jeroglíficos de distintas civilizaciones que resaltaban en apariencia con el estilo minimalista del lugar, tan extraño que Seto ni le prestaba atención, acercaron dos sillas algo más cómodas.

Seto sacó su portátil, sin fijarse en el otro, empezó a escribir un correo para su hermano, al terminar abrió el programa en el que estaban trabajando. Ingresó los códigos que le correspondían, esperando que Atem le siguiera en acción.

El dueño de la mansión sacó de su bolsillo una memoria, la mantuvo en su mano, recordando el suceso tan vergonzoso que había protagonizado. Ahora se sentía realmente tonto. Él tuvo la culpa y de todos modos el chico nuevo se había disculpado para evitar más conflictos.

_-"Bah, da igual, mientras no tenga que disculparme no tengo porque sentirme mal por ese tipo…"-_ giró el objeto que tenía en la mano entre sus dedos _–"Pobre, me pasé un poco"- _No quitaba la mirada de la memoria, como queriendo disculparse a través de ella, el CEO Kaiba se dio cuenta de todos estos hechos.

-"Te ves tan patético Muran"- Atem despertó de la ensoñación de un sobresalto –"Si tanto te preocupa mañana te disculpas y se acabó el problema. Ahora dame eso, que tú no tienes cabeza y vas a arruinar mi esfuerzo"- le quitó la memoria y se dispuso a seguir con el trabajo, que es por lo que había ido.

Atem asintió con la cabeza y se fue del otro lado del escritorio, donde podría pensar en su parte del compromiso secreto que los hacía socios desde esos momentos. El diseño del proyecto, las especificaciones, la publicidad, el manejo que le darían los compradores, etc.

* * *

**Y este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, háganmelo saber por un comentario, todos son bienvenidos. Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia será contestada a la brevedad...**

**Hay! Creo que soné demasiado formal, jeje, lo siento, ya saben, espero que sigan leyendo, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este fic, jeje, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo esto sin fines de lucro y por entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: Este fic es del género Yaoi, relación chicoxchico, así que si este género no es de tu agrado , te pido que no leas y te evites la molestia de pasar un mal rato, prefiero no tener que ver comentarios negativos en cuanto a esto, gracias.**

**Otra cosa: Por favor, a los reviews anónimos me encantaría responderles como es debido, pero pues realmente no se puede en tiempo, jeje, espero que comprendan y si gustan dejarme un comentario lo contestaré en el siguiente capítulo, jeje.**

**A ese Guest, pues como ves aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por tus saludos y comentarios, espero disfrutes el cap 2.**

* * *

**Apuesta**

**Capítulo 2: Amigos**

-"Ya llegué abuelito"- avanzó hasta la cocina, buscando con la vista al hombre mayor.

Este, apareció en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina, llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, que cubría un cabello grisáceo. Usaba un overol verde botella, que parecía de segunda mano, pero muy bien cuidado.

La casa -más bien un departamento- tenía colores vivos y muy cálidos, al entrar enseguida veías una estancia con dos sofás de dos plazas cada uno y una alfombra desgastada con varios años. El lugar se iluminaba con el color crema de las paredes, y algunas plantas en un rincón le daban la apariencia de un sitio relajante. En el centro una pequeña mesa para café, gastada y recientemente pintada con barniz para darle una apariencia rústica.

Un televisor pequeño y antiguo que funcionaba a medias estaba encendido.

La cocina-comedor, era la más conservada del lugar, con la cocina integral y todos los utensilios estrictamente necesarios, algunos nuevos y otros usados. De tonos anaranjados o azulados, para sentirse en un lugar limpio e higiénico. Había una mesa en medio, de madera, muy sencilla y ningún adorno en ella. Las sillas eran de estilo europeo, el piso de linóleo blanco. Una puerta daba a las escaleras, para subir al segundo nivel. Y las habitaciones, sólo dos cuartos, con muy poco espacio, el cuarto del hombre mayor tenía un estante con muchas cosas distintas entre sí y varios libros, las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotos y pinturas, de distintos sitios del mundo, la mayor parte eran de Egipto y Grecia, en esa habitación había una cama enorme que se veía confortable.

La habitación de Yugi estaba algo más pequeña, y el armario al fondo guardaba ropa y varios juegos de destreza mental. De color azul pastel y con molduras de color de la madera, las paredes estaban limpias y con solamente una foto, donde estaban un hombre de unos veinte años y una mujer de la misma edad, abrazados, con un niño entre una pequeña cobija, a un lado el abuelo de Yugi sonreía. Una familia feliz.

Yugi levantó la vista a su abuelo, sonriendo se acercó a la estufa y preguntó con ternura.

-"¿Ya tomaste el medicamento abuelito?"- estaba revisando una olla con un estofado, lo puso a calentar y volteó a ver al hombre.

-"Si, si, Yugi, preocúpate más por ti. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?"- vio el golpe en la mejilla de su nieto e inmediatamente suspiró –"¿No hiciste amigos?"-.

-"¡Sí! Un chico que se llama Joey Wheeler"-.

-"¿Fue el que te golpeó?"- mirando de soslayo.

-"¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, para nada"- tenía la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta del cardenal –"Fue… algo sin importancia"-.

-"El primer día y ya te metes en problemas"-.

-"Abuelito… no le des importancia"- hizo un ademán con la mano y buscó unos platos para servir la comida, el día se había ido volando –"Ya conseguí un amigo, así que si me gano enemistades es lo de menos"-.

-"Después de dejar mis investigaciones te prometí traerte a un lugar para que vivieras como un chico normal, pero no quiero que sigas con esa actitud"-.

-"Abuelito, por eso consigo un trabajo, así te ayudaré con los gastos de la casa y ocuparé mi tiempo libre en algo de provecho"- miró el techo, que estaba algo gastado por los años.

-"Sé que mi pago mensual no es suficiente, pero no es necesario que consigas un trabajo"- desde que su enfermedad le había impedido seguir con su trabajo, los problemas financieros se acentuaron aún más, pues su sueldo no era mucho para mantener a dos personas.

-"También es necesario el dinero para pagar la deuda del hospital, no te preocupes, me gusta ayudar en lo que pueda"- le sonrió para dejar de lado esa plática que no le gustaba y empezó a comer con ansia el estofado.

Terminaron en silencio y cuando terminaron Yugi se encargó de lavar lo que habían utilizado, pues no se podían dar el lujo de dejar sus platos sucios. Subió a su habitación, no tenía tarea, gracias a Dios, pero quería seguir armando ese rompecabezas de la última expedición de su abuelo y él juntos. Había sido a Egipto, donde recorrieron el Valle de los Reyes, buscando el famoso juego de lo oscuro. Al llegar encontraron, no sólo que la tumba había no sido saqueada, sino que no se habían llevado nada de valor, salvo algunas joyas que seguían tiradas por el piso. Habían dejado todo el oro, pero lo único que se veía sin tocar era una pequeña caja, que rezaba varios versículos del Libro de la Muerte.

Entre ellos, se podía leer algo así como un deseo cumplido, cosa que fascinó a Yugi y a su abuelo desde un inicio, y se lo llevaron de Egipto. Ahora lo mantenía Yugi con él en todo momento, pues Solomón Muto no lo podía armar. Ese obsequio era especial, en cada rato libre procuraba armarlo con el mayor cuidado como si de un niño se tratase.

Pasó varias horas intentando ensamblar su acertijo, hasta que se dio cuenta que eran pasadas de las once, normalmente no podía llegar a estar despierto hasta tarde. Salió de su habitación, tomando una toalla y su ropa para dormir, se dirigió a la ducha sin prestar atención al camino de madera. Entró con pereza y se desvistió con rapidez, tenía sueño y eso no le beneficiaba.

El agua fría se deslizaba por la piel nívea, relajando músculos, su rostro tenía el golpe grabado, se le quitaría pronto, si cuidaba apropiadamente de él, pero como no tenía tiempo para eso, lo más seguro era que la apariencia del cardenal empeorara para el día siguiente.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla por la cintura, ahora que no tenía su cabello seco, le caía por la espalda, y sólo unos mechones se mantenían en su cara, sabía que aunque se peinara con esmero, lo mantuviera en una coleta baja, o se lo cortara, nunca mantendría otra forma que la que siempre tenía y por la que tanto lo habían criticado ese día.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que le creciera lo suficiente para que la gravedad lo ayudara como antes: había tenido que cortarse el cabello para ingresar a la escuela, y el director no tuvo más opción que dejarlo entrar como había hecho con "otro alumno".

Se puso el pijama y sin fijarse, se acostó para esperar el día siguiente.

Soñó que el rompecabezas estaba armado, dejando una forma demasiado extraña para ponerle nombre, luego la extraña escena cambió y una cosa como la que tenían los chicos ricos, pasaba ante sus ojos, giraba y de vez en cuando se quedaba cerca de sus pies, Yugi la tomó con las dos manos, viéndola fijamente, hasta que una voz lo llamó a lo lejos y sintió un dolor punzante en la mejilla, fue un golpe directo.

Despertó por el dolor, en la noche se había acomodado de lado en la cama, provocando que su mejilla herida fuera la que daba a la almohada, por lo tanto incrementando el dolor. Vio su reloj en la cómoda a su lado, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, tenía tiempo para prepararse un desayuno decente, no como el día anterior, que había tenido servicio por primera vez y su compañero no había llegado a ayudarle.

Se vistió con el uniforme, y esta vez unos tenis blancos, casi como zapatos por la forma en que se amoldaban al pie, porque tenían ese día gimnasia y no quería perder tiempo cambiándose hasta los tenis.

_-"Y como siempre sucede, en lo único en que soy bueno es caminata, carrera o maratón"-_ sonrió, en las expediciones siempre tenía que soportar caminar durante horas bajo el Sol que quemaba, o en un ambiente de fríos extremos, estaba acostumbrado y lo tomaba con gracia _–"Si me piden hacer otra cosa, no podría"-_.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina con su mochila, para prepararse un desayuno sencillo, pan tostado, tocino y jugo de naranja. También hizo algo más sustancioso para su abuelo, un pan que ya tenían guardado y algo de café negro. Desayunó rápido, y sacó de una caja que estaba por los estantes de la cocina unas píldoras de diferentes tamaños, para dejarlos junto al desayuno de su abuelo y una nota, que decía:

"_Abuelo, recuerda tomarte cada una de las pastillas, no hagas trampa, que lo sabré. Voy a la escuela y creo que llegaré tarde, buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo. Cuídate mucho abuelito y no te esfuerces mucho"._

Lavó los platos y los apiló. Tomó un abrigo beige que colgaba junto a la puerta y sus llaves, para salir hacia la escuela con calma. El aire de la mañana estaba fresco y el cielo nublado no ayudaba mucho. Caminó despacio hasta la escuela, la ruta era en sí por el parque, atravesándolo. Varios árboles y flores que enmarcaban el camino aún estaban floreciendo, pero pronto dejarían de hacerlo, este tipo de pensamientos mantenían la mente de Yugi ocupada.

Avanzó hasta una calle poco transitada, por donde rara vez veían autos lujosos. Esperó a que se señalara el avance para seguir a la escuela, caminó un poco hasta quedar en el primer carril, y entonces escuchó un sonido chirriante, seguramente frenos de algún coche. Volteó con la cabeza medio asustado, vio que era un auto del año, negro y con vidrios polarizados, este se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Yugi, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue tropezar con sus pies y caer de espaldas. Desde el suelo frío e incómodo, Yugi alcanzó a ver que alguien en los asientos traseros se inclinaba hacia adelante, para ver mejor el porqué de su parada tan abrupta. La puerta trasera se abrió, un par de zapatos de diseñador se asomaron.

-"Chico nuevo, muy buenos días"- desde arriba un sonriente y petulante Atem Muran lo veía con superioridad, en ningún momento pensó en tenderle la mano –"¿Tanto te gusta estar en el suelo? Si, supongo que sí, pero de todos modos, levántate"- soltó una carcajada.

Muy a regañadientes Yugi tuvo que hacer caso a la orden de Muran, se levantó con esfuerzo, apoyándose sobre un brazo para poder moverse mejor.

-"¿Por qué te atravesaste en mi camino?"- Atem lo vio algo sucio, desde que había salido de su mansión, se había decidido a dar una pequeña disculpa al chico de ojos amatistas.

-"Ustedes debieron haber parado, estaba el alto"- señaló el semáforo, que en ese preciso instante cambiaba a un siga para los autos.

Atem maldijo por lo bajo algo que Yugi no alcanzó a oír, de nuevo el más bajo de los dos tenía razón –"Vaya, ya hablaré con mi chofer, a modo de disculpa deja que te lleve hasta la escuela"- él también podía ser educado. Señaló con una mano su auto.

-"No, muchas gracias, estoy bien"- le sonrió y se fue caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle, con dirección a la escuela.

Atem, se quedó en silencio, no reaccionó, simplemente era increíble… Era la primera vez que rechazaban su compañía, ya fuera un chico o una chica, nadie se atrevía a dejarlo así como así. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al tramo en el que empezaba a caminar para llegar a la escuela, así que decidió ir a pie desde ahí. Avanzó por donde había visto desaparecer a Yugi Muto, cielos que caminaba muy rápido.

Lo vio dando la vuelta en una esquina, con una velocidad normal, el se le acercó por la espalda, sonriendo para darle un pequeño susto. Avanzó hasta quedar casi pegado a su espalda, se sorprendió que el otro no se diera cuenta de su presencia y le empezó a pasar las manos por los hombros, abrazándolo por el cuello después.

Yugi ni siquiera pudo gritar, su voz se fue y se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya era.

-"¡Buh!"- susurró muy cerca de la oreja del menor. Lo soltó al instante, conteniendo una carcajada, jamás había visto a un chico que no pudiera reaccionar violentamente a ese tipo de contactos.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Yugi ahora tenía un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas, pasó su mano por el pecho, en un intento de calmarse.

-"Pensé que tal vez podría ir a la escuela caminando, luego te vi y te espanté. Creo que eso quedó muy claro chico nuevo"- la burla presente en los comentarios, hacían que Yugi lo mirara fríamente como la primera vez.

-"De acuerdo, pues camina entonces"- se siguió a una velocidad diferente a la que había adoptado todo el tiempo.

Atem intentó seguir el paso, pero no estaba tan acostumbrado como antes a caminar con un ritmo así, se esforzó hasta alcanzar al chico. Yugi, que no era rencoroso, bajó el ritmo para esperar la caminata del otro. El mayor lo agradeció mentalmente. La escuela ya estaba muy cerca, y para evitar que lo vieran con el menor esperó un momento preciso.

-"Creo que yo me voy por este lado nuevo, estuvo muy bien la caminata"-.

-"¿Qué no somos del mismo grupo? ¡Ah! Ya veo, no quieres que te vean entrando con alguien más, para que no fastidie tú reputación"- no lo decía con malas intenciones, es sólo que a veces no podía callar lo que pensaba, le sonrió y se fue caminando más a prisa, para evitarse esas cosas.

Atem de nuevo estaba contrariado, no había podido disculparse. Era verdad, tener que mantener una reputación, porque aunque perjurara que ese tipo de cosas no le importaban, debía mantener una imagen intachable por la compañía que dirigía el solo. Caminó a paso lento a través del camino al edificio escolar, el área de casilleros de los hombres estaba llena, demasiado para su gusto, encontró al menor de nuevo, pero este no se dio cuenta de que lo veían, realmente despistado. Se dedicó mejor a escuchar por curiosidad la plática que comenzaba Yugi.

El casillero de Yugi estaba muy cerca del de Joey y por suerte él había llegado casi al mismo tiempo a la escuela, platicaban de la clase de gimnasia, a Joey le gustaba mucho esa clase, principalmente porque era como estar descansando del estrés de todas las demás materias.

Se fueron juntos hasta el salón, era una sensación nueva para Yugi poder conversar con otra persona que no fuera su abuelo, en su propio idioma y sin preocupaciones del tiempo o lugar. Ahora varios de sus compañeros se le acercaron, como queriendo disculparse por su actitud anterior.

Yugi estaba rodeado de muchas personas y no sabía cómo actuar ante las multitudes, por lo que optó por sonreírles e ignorarlos. El profesor llegó al instante, haciendo que todos se fueran a sus lugares en silencio, la clase de Literatura era la más sencilla para Yugi, también la más entretenida se sentía en su ambiente sumamente cómodo.

Por el contrario, Atem Muran estaba completamente aburrido, su mente viajaba a cualquier otra tontería que pasara frente a él, un insecto, un papel, los murmullos del grupo. Todo menos la clase que estaba al frente. Les dejaron deberes, ese profesor siempre era así. Atem se dio cuenta de que últimamente el instituto se estaba volviendo mucho más aburrido.

-"De pronto a todos los profesores les dio por dejar muchos deberes, ¿no lo crees Yugi?"- escuchó decir al tipo que Kaiba llamaba perro, Joey Wheeler, se dirigía al nuevo.

-"Si, debe ser muy pesado tener tantas tareas"- el tono de su voz era distante, como dejando su imaginación volar. El comentario de Yugi fue extraño para los oídos de los compañeros que estaban en los alrededores.

¿Cómo alguien podría decir tales palabras, haciendo como si nunca hubiera tenido la experiencia de estar en clases?

Al poco rato el descanso llegó y con ello suspiros aliviados, y varios chicos que corrían para poder alcanzar algo de comida de la cafetería. Yugi, como el día anterior, se quedó en el salón y Joey fue a buscar algo de comer para él, a pesar de que Yugi le había ofrecido la mitad de su obento.

Los chicos ricos del instituto seguían conversando hasta el frente del salón, en voz baja para evitar curiosos, se les veía tan entretenidos que no prestaban atención a que probablemente debían estar comiendo.

-"Creo que hoy no podremos hacer mucho"-.

-"Eso no te importa mucho"- Seto ni se preocupaba por mirarlo –"Estás intentando saber por qué el niño habla tan raro, por qué sus actitudes son tan cambiantes, entre otras cosas"-.

-"Pero… ¿de qué hablas? Yo no… para nada"- de pronto sintió que el calor se apoderaba de él, que lo atribuyó a que su orgullo había sido algo pisoteado en la mañana y por eso su rostro se sonrojaba sutilmente, cosa que al instante captó la atención del CEO de Kaiba.

-"Llegaste un poco más tarde que de costumbre"- cambió el tema sin interés.

-"Lo que pasó es que casi atropello esta mañana al nuevo"- Kaiba lo vio con algo de sorpresa –"Y después le ofrecí llevarlo en auto hasta la entrada de la escuela"- iba a dejar su relato hasta ahí, le parecía algo tan tonto, que un simple niño le hubiera rechazado así de sencillo.

-"Nunca pierdes oportunidad"-.

-"… Y me rechazó, pero al final de todos modos caminamos juntos"-.

Kaiba no le dijo nada, de un modo u otro sabía que el orgullo de ese tipo estaba seriamente dañado, y por eso lo aprovechó, su diversión, aunque fuera poca, llenaba de una satisfacción tal como mofarse de las ironías de su alrededor.

-"¿Te molestó?"- Atem levemente asombrado, porque parecía que de verdad su amigo estaba interesado en algo como eso.

-"Por supuesto"-.

-"Y… quisieras hacérselo pagar, ¿o me equivoco?"- el tricolor asintió –"Entonces te propongo un reto"-.

Atem sonrió, nunca perdía en los retos, eran su vida… a parte de manejar la corporación de la familia.

-"Debes conquistar al niño"-.

-"¿Y qué ganaría yo?"- reverenda tontería, pero era mejor saber los beneficios.

-"Ver al chico a tus pies y con mucha satisfacción lo podrías humillar de la manera que mejor te parezca… Claro, que si no puedes… podríamos pensar en otra cosa"- manipular el lado impulsivo de su compañero era fácil.

-"¡No! Lo haré"- pero Atem no era tonto, sabía que en ese juego podían ser dos, o más –"Pero tú también deberías jugar, es lo justo"- sonreía de lado, teniendo en mente muchas otras ideas.

-"Sabes que cualquier chica saldría conmigo a la menor provocación, aún si les digo exactamente para qué las quiero, no provoca ningún reto para mí"- sacó un celular para ver la hora, apenas habían pasado veinte minutos.

-"Yo no me refiero a una persona cualquiera, sino alguien que te será muy difícil manipular"-.

-"¿A quién te refieres entonces?"-.

-"No te diré hasta que aceptes"- empezó a jugar con un mechón rubio, poniendo mucha atención en ello, enrolló el mechón rubio en su dedo índice, en actitud infantil.

-"…"- ¿qué podría perder? –"Está bien"-.

-"Joey Wheeler"- soltó una carcajada al ver que la cara del CEO castaño dejaba la máscara de hielo, en vez de ella aparecía la incredulidad y luego el enojo.

-"Quien quieras, menos ese perro"- su voz estaba difícilmente contenida, vaya bromita.

-"No. Míralo de esta manera: Joey Wheeler te fastidia la vida en el instituto, claro que no lo sabe; y Yugi Muto me ha molestado desde que llegó. Sería una especie de venganza, como tú lo dijiste, sólo que también deberíamos hacerlo una competencia amable entre nosotros"-.

Ambos chicos voltearon levemente, hacia sus asientos, ahí estaban los dos tipos que serían parte de un cruel juego sin siquiera saberlo. Platicaban animados, según podía leer Kaiba, de comida. Bufaron al mismo tiempo, junto con un suspiro de resignación.

-"Condiciones del reto: no hay límite de tiempo, cualquier acercamiento está permitido, se puede sabotear al contrario"- empezó Seto, como siempre hacía cada vez que estaba por implementar las condiciones de algún contrato.

-"El reto termina cuando alguien se acueste con su objetivo, y se haga formal una especie de relación, entonces puedes humillar al chico de la mejor manera que puedas, no tienes permitido recibir ayuda de alguien que se entere del origen de nuestros acercamientos a los objetivos"- lo miró a los ojos.

-"El ganador tiene derecho a pedir cualquier cosa, sin límite, al contrario, este tiene la obligación de cumplir dicho capricho"- Atem asintió.

-"En caso de empate simplemente se cobrará la venganza contra el objetivo, el reto empieza desde que este documento sea notariado"- sin darse cuenta Seto Kaiba, con su impecable caligrafía, había escrito cada punto en un cuaderno que tenía a la mano, arrancó la hoja y la firmó.

-"Así que es algo legal ahora"- reía, pues nunca podían dejar de lado la desconfianza en el otro, él también firmó y la dobló para llevársela a la bolsa del saco –"Mañana estará en situación legal, así que desde mañana a primera hora empieza el juego Seto"- de vez en cuando se tomaba la confianza para llamarle por su nombre, y este respondía igual con una sonrisa burlona y algún comentario sarcástico.

-"Por supuesto Atem"-.

Siguieron conversando de todo un poco, hasta esperar que se escuchara el timbre, en sus mentes cavilaban distintos planes para hacer que este juego fuera en ventaja propia. El hecho de que Yugi Muto fuera nuevo le brindaba una delantera desde el inicio, además de saber cómo reaccionaban Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba cada vez que cruzaban palabra. De este modo Seto creía tener ventaja del conocimiento de las muchas relaciones que ambos habían mantenido, haciendo que terminaran por aburrimiento o bien, por divertirse con un final diferente. Sabía ser encantador cuando se necesitaba, al igual que Atem, también podría hacerse amigo del menor, puesto que nunca lo había tratado, ponerlo en contra de Muran sería un emparejamiento de circunstancias.

Desde el otro lado del aula, Joey y Yugi ahora se veían serios.

-"¿Trabajo?"-.

-"Si, quiero ayudar en casa, de ese modo podría obtener dinero para mis gastos, para que mi abuelo no se preocupe del dinero"- Joey lo miraba maravillado, o bien actuando demasiado.

-"Me parece que eres muy noble amigo"- sonrió –"Yo vivo solo, debo trabajar para pagar la renta de mi departamento"-.

-"¿En serio?"- Joey asintió.

-"Mi padre y mi madre se divorciaron, mi hermana vive con mamá y mi padre debía encargarse de mi manutención, pero… por problemas yo me fui y desde hace unos años yo me ocupo de mí mismo"- apuntó a su pecho con el dedo –"Conseguí un trabajo en un café, sólo trabajo los fines de semana hasta casi el anochecer, te podría conseguir un puesto"-.

-"Yo soy el que debería estar admirado, eres increíble. Pero, no quiero molestarte Joey"-.

-"Para nada, nos haría bien un poco más de compañía"-.

-"¿Nos?"- estaba intrigado, ¿había alguien más de los amigos de Joey en ese lugar? _–"Tal vez Tristán Taylor"-_.

-"Si, algunos chicos del grupo: Ryu, Marik Ishtar, Tea Gardner"-.

-"Vaya, esos chicos"- había escuchado sus nombres en las listas, era gracioso, pues había otros que se le parecían mucho hasta en el nombre –"Es algo gracioso, Ryu-san se parece físicamente a Bakura-san"-.

-"Lo más extraño es que no son parientes"- rió con ganas –"Y Marik Ishtar se parece a Malik Otogi, pero también son muy diferentes en actitudes. ¿Entonces vendrás? Ya verás que te pagan bien"-.

-"De acuerdo, iré"-.

-"¡Perfecto! Ven hoy mismo, tal vez puedas empezar este fin de semana"- sonó el timbre y Joey cambió su efusividad a una cara de pocos amigos.

Poco a poco el aula comenzó a llenarse, algunos entraban conversando, otros con la cara muy similar a Joey. El profesor de Historia Universal apareció en el umbral, llevaba algunos papeles bajo su brazo, saludo con cortesía al grupo y tomó un gis, escribió en la pizarra con letra lo suficientemente grande para poder leerla hasta el fondo del salón: Examen sorpresa.

Hubo una expresión de molestia general, donde los únicos que no emitieron sonido fueron tres chicos del fondo: Yugi Muto, Atem Muran y Seto Kaiba. Yugi por estar en un elemento que conocía desde que empezó a caminar, Atem porque no le importaba para nada reprobar tal materia tan aburrida y Seto porque se sabía de memoria el libro de donde el profesor sacaba cada una de las preguntas.

Pasaron las hojas impresas por las filas, hasta llegar a cada uno de los lugares. Al pasar por la mesa de Yugi, divisó veinte preguntas abiertas muy sencillas de la Historia de las civilizaciones primerizas, tomó el otro examen para su compañero Atem y se giró para entregárselo, este no volteaba, simplemente lo ignoraba.

-"Muran-san"- no le prestaban atención –"Muran-san, tú examen"- como no le hacía caso pasó su mano justo frente a los ojos rojizos del mayor.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- vio la hoja estirada en su dirección –"Gracias nuevo"- se la arrebató y bajó la vista al papel. No entendía ni una palabra.

-"Bien, pueden empezar, dependiendo de este examen sabré si necesitan ayuda extra, esta vez será un tutor del grupo. ¿Escuchó joven Muran?"- suspiró al ver que no le prestó atención –"Tienen el resto de la clase"-.

El rasgueo de las plumas era irregular y de vez en cuando la vista de Yugi pasaba al reloj, había terminado el examen pronto, pero el profesor no recibiría los papeles hasta que terminara la hora, se dedicó a mirar una y otra vez la hoja de papel y el reloj. Revisó cada una de las respuestas como tres veces.

-"Bien chicos, pasen sus exámenes de atrás hacia delante"- todos se apresuraron a terminar de escribir o responder con una tontería lo que faltara, cuando el hombre tuvo todas las hojas en mano habló de nuevo –"Mañana les entregaré los resultados. Debido a que veo que el grupo está en clara deficiencia en esta asignatura en especial he pedido un permiso especial, dividiré este grupo en dos…"-.

-"¿Pero de qué está hablando profesor?"- Muran Atem había hablado un poco molesto.

-"Si dejara que termine joven Muran, podría explicarlo mejor"- se aclaró la garganta –"Como decía, dividiré al grupo en dos, dependiendo de la evaluación de este examen dispondré de los promedios más altos para que sean tutores de los más bajos"-.

Hubo una exclamación extraña, que mezclaba molestia, aburrimiento y alegría.

-"Pero esto será un arma de doble filo jóvenes, no piensen que podrán estar con sus amigos o parejas; yo mismo armaré las parejas de estudio y si de algún modo las calificaciones del grupo no suben, pues… los afectados serían todos ustedes"- sonrió.

_-"Genial, si hubiera sabido que este maldito examen me traería tantos problemas, tal vez hubiera intentado aprobarlo de menos. Ahora tendré que soportar a alguna de las chicas o chicos acosándome, intentando "enseñarme historia", reverenda tontería que se le ocurrió al viejo este"-._

El hombre mayor salió caminando a paso lento, leyendo cada uno de los exámenes, al llegar a la oficina de los profesores, se sentó y sacó una pluma fuente, primero tomó su examen muestra, donde cada una de las preguntas estaban contestadas con su letra en forma clara y corta, sin más de lo necesario.

Agarró uno de los exámenes de sus alumnos al azar, pasó la pluma corrigiendo ortografía o la línea de tiempo, haciendo anotaciones sobre las respuestas tan cortas, incorrectas, demasiado adornadas con información torpe, etc. Así pasó varios exámenes, hasta llegar al del mejor alumno de su clase: Seto Kaiba.

_-"El joven Kaiba es el único estudiante que puede pasar la materia, por lo que veo él será el tutor de Muran, ese chico es y será un torpe en mi materia"-_ calificó las respuestas, que podrían haber sido copia fiel del libro que él mismo manejaba, pero sabía que el joven nunca haría algo así, pasó un rato viendo cada pregunta, hasta que notó algo muy extraño _–"Será que… no es posible… tiene la mitad de las respuestas mal"-_ suspiró decepcionado, después de todo era el único estudiante que valía la pena.

Siguió con las calificaciones, pasando los exámenes un poco más rápido, ¡hasta Joey Wheeler había sacado mejor calificación que Seto Kaiba! ¡El muchacho había aprobado!

Casi ninguno de sus alumnos hasta ahora tenía un promedio medianamente aceptable, llegó a los últimos exámenes, y se encontró con uno en especial, que no dudó en estudiar con mayor atención.

_-"Yugi Muto, el nuevo, me dijo el asesor que era un poco menor que los otros"-_ empezó a leer las respuestas, no eran copia del libro, pero respondían perfectamente a cada pregunta sin exagerar o intentar no decir nada y hacerle pensar que había respondido bien _–"Vaya, vaya, este chico no es tonto, pero me aseguraré de ello si puede hacer cambiar a Muran, perfectamente contestado, calificación perfecta"-_.

El hombre sonrió complacido, seguramente este chico le quitaría un poco de peso en la clase. Sacó una libreta, donde generalmente apuntaba las notas de cada alumno, esta vez empezó a ver la lista de chicos y chicas y en la libreta empezó a escribir los tutores a la izquierda y los chicos asesorados a la derecha.

Seguramente los alumnos se llevarían una non grata sorpresa, pero a él no le importaba, siempre era lo mismo, sabía muy bien que era odiado por sus estudiantes. Pasó la mayor parte del día escribiendo y mejorando cada una de las parejas, no quería una especie de desigualdad, así que pasó lo que restaba del tiempo en la escuela y un poco más en su hogar, para ordenar ese grupo.

* * *

**Listo! segundo capítulo arriba, comentarios dudas o sugerencias por un review, ya saben es como alimento para mí.**

**Cuídense :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo esto sin fines de lucro y por entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: Este fic es del género Yaoi, relación chicoxchico, así que si este género no es de tu agrado , te pido que no leas y te evites la molestia de pasar un mal rato, prefiero no tener que ver comentarios negativos en cuanto a esto, gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Conocimiento**

-"De modo que tendré un tutor… otra vez"- en un principio, era obvio que le molestaba, pero después de pasar el día de clases pudo sonreír un poco.

-"Y seguramente seré yo… otra vez. Muchas gracias Muran, de verdad me moría por pasar mi poco tiempo libre contigo"- Kaiba se dirigía a la salida, donde su limusina ya lo esperaba.

-"No es para tanto, no es que me preocupe mucho por pasar la materia, porque para mí el instituto sólo es un trámite más"-.

-"Si, como sea, nos vemos"- se subió al auto y sin otro ademán se fue, dejando solo al chico despreocupado.

Atem había pedido a su chofer que no fuera por él, aunque no sabía dónde quedaba su mansión.

Salió caminando de la escuela, hacia un pequeño parque algo alejado del bullicio general, casi ningún chico de su edad pasaba por allí, así que podía sentarse tranquilo a pensar cualquier cosa, normalmente le llamaba a su chofer para que fuera por él después de unas horas de paz. O eso creía, porque enseguida vio como dos sombras, con el uniforme del colegio pasaban sin verlo.

-"Verás que la dueña es buena, te dará el trabajo enseguida"- Joey le sonreía al chico más bajo, se veía confiado.

-"¿Por qué crees que así será? Yo nunca he trabajado en una cafetería, no tengo experiencia para ningún tipo de trabajo"- sonreía igual.

Sin darse cuenta, Atem los empezó a seguir, después de todo debía mantener contacto estrecho con su víctima y la de su amigo, podría hacer que Kaiba tuviera aún más desventajas.

Escuchaba atentamente su plática, una muy común entre los pobres chicos que sí necesitaban trabajar para comer. Lentamente se estaba aburriendo, su plática no era para nada diferente a la de los otros chicos del instituto y toda normalidad era molesta en su vida.

-"Lo siento viejo, pero a ella lo que menos le importa es que alguna vez hayas trabajado en algo o si puedas trabajar"- hizo un gesto de estar pensando –"Aunque si lo pienso bien, gracias a ese trabajo pude dejar los otros dos que tenía, te paga muy bien y no es cansado o molesto"-.

_-"¿Cómo que lo menos que le importa es que hayan trabajado alguna vez?"-_ Atem se hizo esa pregunta en la mente, con un poco de fastidio, eso era acoso laboral.

-"No te entiendo Joey, si no le importa si alguna vez haya trabajado, ¿de qué modo me contrataría?"- lo miró sin entender, deteniéndose.

-"Ella es… especial, es algo joven"- desvió la mirada –"No me malinterpretes"- se apresuró a decir.

Yugi puso cara de interrogación –"Sigo sin entender"- al parecer se refería no sólo a las conductas de la dueña del café, sino también al último comentario de Joey.

_-"Si Wheeler, explícate"-_ Atem Muran escuchaba atentamente y ya comenzaba a malinterpretar los comentarios del rubio, no es que él fuera un mal pensado o pervertido, pero ese tipo de comentarios hacían pensar a cualquiera.

Miró atentamente ambos cuerpos de los chicos; uno delgado y algo bronceado, pero demasiado cubierto por ropas grandes y pesadas, ese Wheeler era un desastre con todas sus letras. Después fijó la vista en el menor, un muchachito tal vez un poco enano para su edad, con la piel pálida casi enfermiza y un cuerpo cubierto por ropas de mala calidad. En conclusión, nada llamativo.

_-"Tal vez… sus ojos…"-_ pensó antes de seguir la conversación.

-"Ella… ella es…"- tomó aire, intentando explicar con palabras a lo que se refería –"Se llama May Valentine, y bueno, francamente está loca. Es un café temático, así que a veces debemos usar distintos uniformes, pero la paga es buena y sólo trabajamos en sábados y domingos, busca chicos para atender a las chicas que van, sólo somos meseros"-.

-"Bueno, no le veo nada de malo entonces, pero mejor vamos el fin de semana y así podrías hacer la tarea Joey"- no quería cambiar el tema, pero era lo mejor para que su nuevo amigo si quería pasar de año. Sonrió un poco al ver la cara malhumorada de su amigo, que había olvidado por completo de la tarea.

Joey asintió desanimado, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo muy interesante.

-"¿Me ayudarías? Tú mismo viste que seguro reprobaré el examen, si te ponen como mi tutor, eso sería de lo mejor"- le había tomado las manos en un gesto desesperado y muy cómico.

Yugi lo miró con el gesto de exasperación fingido, después sonrió –"Joey, yo tampoco sé si pasaré el examen"-.

-"Por supuesto que lo harás, yo te vi, terminaste el examen en cinco minutos, revisaste las respuestas y no corregiste ninguna de ellas"-.

-"Me sorprendes Joey"- Yugi lo miró con genuina sorpresa –"No pensé que fueras tan observador"-.

_-"Si perro, sin duda me sorprendes"-_ sabiendo que ya no encontraría nada útil de esa plática tan propia de estudiantes se levantó de su banca, sin importar que lo vieran en ese lugar, o que pensaran que los había escuchado.

Pasó junto a los dos muchachos, rozando accidentalmente al chico tricolor de piel de alabastro. Yugi volteó al sentir ese empujón, pero su rostro no tenía ninguna señal de molestia, más bien permanecía amable.

-"Lo siento"- saludó Muran sin sentirlo realmente.

-"No hay problema"- habló desinteresado Yugi. Siempre le hacían lo mismo, no era como si no se hubiera acostumbrado. Desde su llegada a la escuela, en la que no había pasado ni una semana, sus compañeros intentaban provocarlo de algún modo.

Yugi y Joey se fueron un rato más platicando, avanzaban para lo que sería la casa del menor, pues Joey se había ofrecido a dejarlo seguro en ella. Era como un instinto, si veía a alguien menor era como un acto reflejo querer protegerlo, aunque a veces él se sintiera desprotegido.

Al llegar al edificio, Joey quedó sorprendido; la casa era pequeña, no podría vivir más de dos personas en ese lugar, aunque por fuera se veía limpia y decente, era obviamente pobre.

-"¿A qué me decías que se dedica tu abuelo Yugi?"- no podía hacerse a la idea de que un arqueólogo reconocido viviera en esas condiciones.

-"Está retirado"- no le gustaba mucho hablar de su abuelo, así que desvió un poco la mirada hacia la puerta frente a él.

-"Ya veo, bueno, de todos modos supongo que yo me voy, nos vemos mañana"- suspiró fuertemente para aligerar la carga de la escuela.

-"¿Seguro? ¿No quieres estudiar aquí? Te ayudaré"- le ofreció entrar con una mirada inocente y amistosa, era su primer invitado, así que le encantaría tratarlo como se debía.

-"¡¿Enserio?!"- hizo un ademán dramático de gratitud, y se apresuró a empujar a su pequeño amigo hacia su propia casa.

Las primeras palabras que pasaron por la mente del rubio fueron: es peor que mi departamento. Aunque no dijo nada y simplemente pasó sonriendo.

Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, y se apresuraron a entrar, Yugi planeaba estudiar en su habitación, pero como su abuelo estaba en la suya, prefirió usar el comedor.

-"Mi abuelo no bajará en un rato, está descansando en la alcoba; es pequeño, pero creo que podremos estudiar aquí"-.

-"Si, no te preocupes, yo vivo en un departamento, así que esto es muy grande para mi"- se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca y se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas en el lugar.

Sacaron las notas del día y las de otros días, era muy sabido que Joey Wheeler no tenía madera para el álgebra, en cambio la historia, la química y biología se le daban muy bien, y casi no tenía necesidad de corregirle o repasar algún tema de eso.

-"Claro, tú crees que soy bueno en todo eso, y francamente no te equivocas, pero… a la mayoría de los profesores no les parece lo suficiente"-.

-"Sólo es cuestión de no ponerte nervioso, supongo"- Yugi estiró sus brazos y piernas, estar sentado en una silla por demás incómoda, podía hacer estragos a la postura.

-"Yugi, creo que ya debería irme"- sonrió un poco –"Mañana tengo que llegar temprano y saber mi resultado de Historia… sólo espero que no me toque un tutor como Kaiba"- Joey rió con su propia broma y Yugi lo siguió, era demasiado fácil para ellos dejarse llevar por esos momentos.

-"Si, bueno… entonces despierta más temprano"- rió un poco mientras veía que su nuevo amigo se levantaba y él lo seguía.

-"No es tan fácil, a pesar de trabajar en la cafetería el fin de semana, yo entrego… bueno, tengo otro trabajo para ayudarme con los materiales que nos piden para la escuela, toda la semana me levanto realmente temprano"-.

-"¿Qué haces?"-.

-"Es… es algo aburrido, nada interesante"- sonrió e intentó desviar el tema de la conversación –"De todos modos ya me voy, gracias por ayudarme Yugi"-.

-"Cuando quieras Joey, sabes que te puedo ayudar cuando quieras"- llegaron hasta la puerta de la pequeña casa y en cuanto abrieron la puerta se sintió el frío en ella –"¡Joey! Espera un poco…"- se fue hasta un perchero y tomó un abrigo –"Sé que no es mucho y tal vez no te cubra, pero…"- le extendió el abrigo, un abrigo beige algo viejo, pero lo suficientemente cuidado para su propósito.

-"No te preocupes…"- intentó rechazarlo, pero la sonrisa de su pequeño amigo no le ayudaba –"En serio, no hace tanto… tanto frío"- dijo, pero toda réplica se esfumó cuando se estremeció levemente.

-"Quédatelo, es un abrigo que ni mi abuelo ni yo ocupamos, a mi no me queda y a mi abuelo no le gusta"- le ayudó a ponérselo –"¿Ves? Te queda muy bien"-.

-"Yugi… gracias"- el acto de ese niño lo conmovió. Era cierto que a veces podía tomar las cosas con ligereza, o tal vez era desobligado; pero esos gestos tan desinteresados aún le asombraban, porque no conocía a personas que fueran de esa manera –"Yo creo que ahora si me voy, nos vemos luego Yugi, y otra vez gracias por esto"-.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta de su casa, esperó sentir la soledad con él de nuevo, pero en vez de eso sonrió con felicidad, pensando en que… tal vez, esta vez sí podría tener un amigo. Fue hasta la mesa donde sus apuntes aún estaban en la mesa, y algunos que Joey amablemente se había ofrecido a prestarle. Ordenó con calma todo el material y organizó de la mejor manera sus hojas y las prácticas que estuvo haciendo para enseñarle a su amigo álgebra y las otras asignaturas.

Revisó por última vez todo antes de ir a su habitación a guardar todo, y cuando bajó encontró a su abuelo sacando la comida del congelador para calentarla en el horno.

-"Hola abuelito"-.

-"Hola Yugi, ¿tu amigo ya entiende las matemáticas?"-.

-"Pues… creo que sí, es muy inteligente y todo lo entiende perfectamente"- y en diez minutos Yugi había calentado la comida pre-preparada para él y su abuelo. No parecía tener prisa en comer o hacer algo, su rostro, siempre transparente, se veía cansado.

-"Creo que ya es muy tarde para que estés despierto, ¿no lo crees?"- el hombre mayor sonrió y lo instó a irse. Podía ser que su nieto fuera un chico maduro para su edad, pero su hora de dormir parecía la de un niño pequeño.

-"Abuelito, sabes que todavía debo lavar los platos"- rió un poco y se levantó con la mitad de la comida en su plato y tomó también el plato de su familiar que si estaba vacío.

-"Yugi, no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo mañana en la mañana"-.

-"¿De qué hablas abuelito? Por supuesto que no, ahora vete a dormir que yo ordenaré aquí"- ordenó con una voz levemente arrastrada por el cansancio y algo infantil por la falta de seriedad, aún así el anciano le despeinó un poco y lo dejó para irse a dormir.

Yugi seguía lavando, reunió la comida que le quedaba y lo puso en una pequeña caja de obento, eso sería su almuerzo durante un día muy cansado, así que se preparó lo mejor que pudo y lo dejó a la vista para cuando saliera en la mañana. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se encerró. Estaba cansado y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para una ducha, ya lo haría en la mañana.

Se quitó el uniforme, a fin de cuentas toda esa semana no tendría educación física, así que no lo necesitaría. Sin pensar ya mucho, apenas se puso la pijama se durmió. No puso el despertador, no arregló su uniforme regular, no hizo un intento por modificar algo o arreglar su mochila con lo que era necesario para otro día de clases. Se quitó un reloj de muñeca y lo dejó al lado del despertador.

Soñó que escribía en varios cuadernos, escuchando a veces palabras al azar que él también anotaba, nada fuera de lo normal, algunos datos de historia, álgebra y cosas de esas pasaban de vez en cuando volando en un cielo morado y claro…

Cuando despertó, notó que aún se veía temprano, sin confiar mucho en ello, llevó su vista al reloj digital que estaba a un lado de su cama al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos. ¡Era tarde, mucho muy tarde! Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde, hasta la última clase… de acuerdo exageraba, pero no quería tener un reporte en su primera semana de clases.

Se levantó y fue hacia el baño para una ducha _–"Debí hacerlo ayer, torpe"-_ se regañaba serio. Se desvistió y entró rápido en la ducha sin importarle lo mucho que el agua estuviera hirviendo, pasando el jabón por su cuerpo y el shampoo por el cabello rebelde, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba apresurarse también trataba de relajarse.

No era común en él despertarse tarde… ni llegar tarde a ningún lado.

Cuando salió de la ducha, escurriendo agua y con una toalla en la cintura, buscó por todas partes su uniforme _–"Estoy seguro que lo dejé listo para hoy"-._

Hizo que su habitación pulcra y ordenada dejara de serlo en menos de cinco minutos.

En cuanto lo encontró, se lo puso intentando no dejarlo un desastre y del mismo modo lo hizo con su reloj; y bajó deslizándose por el barandal para ahorrar tiempo. Llegó a la cocina y dejó una simple nota a su abuelo: "Nos vemos abuelito, tómate tus medicinas". Y salió casi corriendo tomando su mochila en el camino y calzándose los zapatos rápidamente.

Cuando se detuvo en su trayecto para la escuela, sólo para tomar un poco de aire, el aire frío de la mañana chocó contra él. En la carrera que llevó para salir de casa, no había tomado en cuenta el frío que hacía y su abrigo lo había dejado olvidado en el perchero de su casa. Revisó por las dudas su reloj y vio que este mantenía una hora decente para seguir su camino más tranquilo.

De pronto recordó que ni su almuerzo había recogido, se golpeó en la frente un par de veces para después lamentarse y seguir el camino en silencio. La depresión y el hambre iban y venían por momentos.

Se detuvo al ver el verde para los autos en el cruce, su mirada gacha y triste no le permitieron ver que un auto negro se detenía frente a él y un muchacho salía del mismo. Usaba una especie de uniforme similar al suyo, si lo observaba bien. Pero reconoció los zapatos de diseñador que antes había visto.

-"Hola chico nuevo"- alzó la vista al otro, que mantenía un porte serio y burlón, parecía de buen humor.

-"Buenos días"-.

-"¿Quieres venir conmigo?"- directo al grano, como siempre, como se lo había encontrado, aún siendo tan tarde, sabía que debía aprovecharlo.

-"…"- tenía el rostro tranquilo, pero la depresión era casi palpable –"No te preocupes, llegaré temprano a clases si camino rápido, muchas gracias"-.

-"¿De qué hablas? Mira, sé que caminas rápido"- bufó y miró su reloj de muñeca –"Pero creo que en quince minutos desde aquí no llegarás a tiempo"-.

-"¿Quince minutos?"- miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de algo importante… ¡se había detenido!

-"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve?"- sonrió de nuevo con sorna y le extendió la mano.

-"… Si, gracias"- bajó un poco la cabeza, su día no había empezado bien y ahora iba peor. Alcanzó a ver como el muchacho rico avanzaba hasta el auto y abría la puerta, se apresuró a llegar con él y subir en cuanto el otro le dio el paso para que lo hiciera.

El camino se tornó callado, no tenso, pero si deprimente. Avanzaban demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yugi, pero este no decía nada, miraba por la ventana algo confundido. Su mente parecía viajar de su comida, a la escuela, al auto en el que viajaba y con quien lo hacía.

Atem estaba casi molesto, sabía que no era del agrado del menor, pero eso era ridículo. Ni siquiera las gracias le daban.

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo susurrando, sacándolo de sus planes de golpear al niño en ese momento, sin testigos críticos –"Sé que no soy de tu agrado, pero… gracias de todos modos"-.

-"¿Eh? … Ah… si, no hay problema"- demonios, él no podía ser grosero, aún si quisiera –"¿Qué tal si me agradeces de otra manera?"- preguntó en tono sugerente, claro, si el otro aceptaba sería de lo mejor.

-"¿Si? Bueno, yo no tengo mucho dinero… espero que entiendas eso"- dijo sin maldad alguna, pero si con un toque de tristeza. Si él tuviera dinero, su abuelo podría vivir mejor o tener un tratamiento adecuado contra su enfermedad.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle todo a su alrededor y hasta su ropa –"¿Crees que busco dinero?"-.

-"No, lo siento, es sólo que…"- negó con la cabeza como si nada –"¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?"-.

La propuesta le tomó por sorpresa –"¿Qué?"- tal vez Kaiba tenía razón, su elocuencia era una de sus tantas virtudes.

-"Pues no te agrado"- a esto el mayor hizo una mueca –"Y tú no eres muy amable conmigo, ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo?"- Atem tenía el rostro hecho un poema, no podía creer la suerte que tenía con ese tipo de cosas, claro que Yugi malinterpretó todo y se apresuró a agregar: -"Sólo si quieres, claro"-.

_-"Si me lo pienso, tal vez esto me pueda beneficiar"-_ se acomodó el cabello con una mano, como si de verdad estuviese pensando en la petición –"De acuerdo"-.

Yugi sonrió un poco, algo ligero que el otro notó –"¡Bien! Soy Yugi Muto"- le extendió la mano en un gesto muy occidental, aprendido en sus tantos viajes.

-"Atem Muran"- dijo el otro sin tomar en cuenta la mano extendida, siguió mirando el frente del camino.

El de ojos amatistas se sintió rechazado, pero al saber que el rico no era amigable como Joey lo dejó pasar, entonces fijó la vista frente a él y sólo agregó –"Mucho gusto en conocerte"-.

Internamente, Atem se sintió descolocado por los comentarios del menor, eran ácidos y mordaces, como si quisiera dar a entender que poco le importaban los ademanes de los otros. Era un humor raro, que sólo había visto utilizar a Seto Kaiba y a veces a él mismo.

_-"Empecemos por conocer a la víctima entonces"-_ y una sonrisa algo perversa se extendió por sus labios, un nuevo juego se hacía presente… y eso le encantaba, por fin tendría otro entretenimiento a parte de fastidiar a Kaiba, sólo espera que le durara un poco más.

Llegaron a la escuela con tiempo de sobra (cinco minutos), Yugi se giró a su acompañante con una sonrisa algo forzada –"Gracias, me adelanto"- sabía que el otro cuidaba una imagen, pero cuando sintió la mano, un poco más grande que la de él, quedó extrañado.

-"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"- y lo empujó sin delicadeza hasta salir del auto, se sacudió un poco el uniforme para desarrugarlo un poco –"Ahora podemos irnos"- y empezó a avanzar sin soltar la muñeca que había agarrado antes.

-"Pensé que no querías perder reputación"-.

-"¿Sabes? Eso se escuchó muy mal chico nuevo"- hizo un mohín, que sabía, nadie resistía, después desvió un poco la mirada con una sonrisa arrogante –"Siéntete afortunado de caminar a mi lado son que te mire mal"-.

Yugi no respondió, prefería guardarse los comentarios en ese momento, ese tipo de personas eran de lo peor; no aguantaba a las personas presumidas y orgullosas. Siguió avanzando hasta los casilleros, donde por fin se pudo alejar del chico rico y encontrarse con su amigo. No se despidió del otro porque Muran se había ido primero.

-"Buenos días Joey"-.

-"Buenos días… ¡tengo sueño!"- y se recargó en el hombro del menor –"Llévame a clase, ¿sí?"- y puso cara de cachorro a medio morir, una cara muy graciosa, pero definitivamente la adecuada para pedir un favor a cualquiera.

-"Lo siento"- negó levemente sonriendo –"Yo estoy igual que tú"-.

Avanzaron por el pasillo sin molestarse en ir un poco más rápido, simplemente porque no lo creían necesario. Al llegar al aula de clases, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ya sentados, esperando la entrada de su profesor, Yugi y Joey se fueron a sentar.

-"Joey… ¿qué clase nos toca?"- susurró Yugi, al ver a casi todo su grupo callado, esperando el ingreso de algún profesor, tal vez no llevase demasiado tiempo como para saber las costumbres, pero de sobra entendía que sus compañeros eran demasiado inquietos.

-"… Historia… creo"-.

-"¿Con el profesor que nos hizo examen?"- preguntó tranquilo.

-"Si, tu sabes, él es estricto y hoy nos da resultados de la prueba, es por eso que todos están así"-.

Ya nadie dijo nada, en ese instante entró el hombre del que todos esperaban algo: sus resultados; unos más que otros. Joey estaba inquieto, sabía de sobra lo nervioso que se ponía cuando de una prueba, hablar en público, se trataba, y el profesor también; pero ya antes lo había amenazado con dejarle como tutor a Seto Kaiba sino se componía lo antes posible.

Lo malo de tener al mismo profesor dos años seguidos.

Kaiba y Muran estaban tan aburridos que ni siquiera se dignaron en saludar en cuanto se los pidieron, no era de su incumbencia cualquier examen, trabajo o anexas a esos temas.

Yugi… él estaba tranquilo, no sabía si pasaría, pero seguramente no podría estar peor que otros en su grupo, como los muchachos que se sentaban en frente y parecía que estaban temblando.

-"Buen día grupo"-.

-"Buen día profesor"-.

-"Traigo conmigo sus exámenes, debo decirles que me impresionan…"- algunos chicos sonrieron, tenían la cara un poco más tranquila –"Este grupo de tutoría es el más pesado que he tenido desde hace unas tres generaciones. Lamento informar que el grupo entero necesita una regularización en mi asignatura"- un chico levantó la mano –"Dime Aizawa"-.

-"¿Seguiremos con el programa de tutores que nos mencionó?"-.

-"Precisamente a eso quería llegar, muchas gracias, enseguida entregaré sus exámenes, con eso algunos se harán una idea de ser o no asesores de otro de sus compañeros"-.

-"¿Qué idiotez es esa?"- murmuró el rubio soltando un suspiro, no estaba para nada contento con todo eso, ya hasta estaba resignado a tener a Seto Kaiba fastidiándolo todo el tiempo… pero la esperanza de tener a Yugi como tutor seguía ahí, sencilla, titilante.

-"¿Podremos elegir quién nos asesorará o a quién asesorar?"- dijo una chica girando descaradamente hacia el CEO de Kaiba Corp.

-"No, de hecho ya tengo las parejas de estudio aquí"- señaló su libreta, una libreta que todos los alumnos quisieran tener en su poder, contenía toda la información del curso entero –"Ahora, guarden silencio para darles sus exámenes"-.

Y empezó a pasar rápido por cada lugar conociendo las letras o los nombres que se encontraban en las hojas, a algunos les hacía una observación en cuanto a sus respuestas, a otros simplemente les pasaba de largo al darle su prueba. Tuvo especial cuidado cuando se detuvo con Atem Muran, el peor alumno en su materia.

-"Muran, veo que ni siquiera tiene el interés de pasar, ¿cierto?"-.

-"… No realmente señor"- no hizo mueca en cuanto el examen estuvo en su poder, pero si sintió una punzada de frustración al darse cuenta de que era un uno de calificación, cuando él en algún momento fue el mejor en Historia. Se deshizo rápidamente del pensamiento y siguió con la mirada a su profesor.

El hombre siguió con los exámenes, y de nuevo se paró cerca de él, sólo que ahora molestaría a un chico distinto; Seto.

-"Joven Kaiba…"- le entregó la hoja –"Esto es decepcionante y lo sabe"-.

Kaiba miró el pedazo de papel, con su caligrafía en él, revisó con cuidado el gran número reprobatorio en medio, y sin medir palabra revisó cada respuesta… el error estaba presente en eso: jamás había errado en encontrar la respuesta correcta a todo, y ahora era simplemente un error de cálculo, el no haber revisado todo le costó una calificación perfecta.

-"Supongo"- respondió en el mismo tono en que le había llamado el profesor.

El mayor no se quedó lo suficiente para escucharlo, en vez de eso se giró al asiento de enfrente del CEO castaño; Joseph Wheeler seguía asombrándolo con el paso del tiempo.

Los alumnos se levantaron discretamente de su lugar, todos querían ver la cara de cachorro que ponía el rubio cada vez que no podía contestar; los regaños a Joseph Wheeler eran memorables. Joey se adelantó a decir algo, antes de que el hombre lograra ponerlo en ridículo una vez más.

-"Profesor, por favor, ¿me podría dar esto después de clases?"-.

-"No, lo lamento Joseph"- sonrió un poco al ver que Joey lo miraba molesto –"Veo que ha mejorado… tal vez me equivoqué con usted"- le entregó la hoja, que tenía varias anotaciones junto con su calificación aprobatoria; ochenta y nueve –"Sé que no es la mejor calificación, pero confórmese con saber que es la segunda más alta"-.

Dicho esto se fue a seguir entregando a los demás.

-"¡Bien hecho Joey!"-.

-"G-Gra-Gracias… creo"- revisó dos veces antes de alzar un poco el rostro, con una gran sonrisa que casi no sacaba en ese lugar precisamente.

La mayoría de los que lo vieron se sintieron contagiados por ese buen humor.

-"Te dije que eras bueno, sólo debes tener más confianza"- Yugi rió de buena gana, sabía que su nuevo amigo estaba más que feliz y aún no lo demostraba.

-"Si, supongo tienes razón… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido?"- revisó por si el menor tenía la hoja del examen en la mesa para verla.

-"Pues… no me han entregado nada"-.

-"Bien jóvenes, esta vez he querido hacer la mención de el único de su clase, que ha pasado el examen con la mejor calificación… Preferí hacerlo de esta manera, porque esto ha sido una grata sorpresa para mí. Joven Muto, por favor, tenga su examen"-.

Yugi tuvo que caminar hasta él para recibirlo, era vergonzoso y hasta cierto punto gratificante, pero no le duró mucho el gusto –"Profesor, ¿puedo sentarme?"- preguntó dudoso.

-"Si, bien, ahora, hablaré de los asesores y sus asesorados, escuchen por favor"- todos pusieron atención a eso –"Sin orden en específico, nombrando primero a los asesores: Yamanaka-Takahashi, Ito-Yamamoto, Kobayashi-Kato, Fujiwara-Sato…"- continuó con la lista, que realmente a mí no me interesa –"Muto-Muran"- un montón de chicas hicieron un ademán o un bufido de indignación, siempre los chicos lindos estaban a cargo de chicos lindos.

El muchacho rico se sorprendió, tendría al mejor promedio como tutor… y lo mejor del asunto, podría cumplir la dichosa apuesta con facilidad; Yugi giró su cabeza, algo confundido, recibiendo una sonrisa tranquila como respuesta.

-"Parece que serás mi profesor, chico nuevo"-.

-"Si, eso creo Muran"-.

Y siguieron escuchando la lista, hasta unos nombres que a ambos impresionaron:

-"… Wheeler-Kaiba"- se escucharon las expresiones de asombro.

-"S-Señor, creo que era al revés"- dijo uno.

-"No, es correcto, Joseph Wheeler será el tutor de Seto Kaiba"-.

-"Chico nuevo…"- Yugi volteó a ver a Atem, de pronto, sentía que no era tan difícil hablar con él como con cualquier otro –"Creo que esto no es posible"-.

-"Creo que esto será más problemático de lo que parece, Muran"-.

* * *

**Y bien? A que Yugi tiene cara de ._.U, eso nadie se lo quita, jeje.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
